


Swamp Tales

by Perfica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-08
Updated: 2008-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <i>glug-glug-glug</i> of colourful mud bubbling and collapsing back in on itself was mildly hypnotic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swamp Tales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DJIN7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJIN7/gifts).



A flotsam of fairies nattered happily in their high-pitched voices, crooning as they straightened and polished the scales of Nessie, Harry’s ever-patient dragon. Severus’ familiar, Glaurung, watched from a nearby tree; huffed circles of black smoke rising from his nostrils the only indication of how truly amused he was.

“I’ll have a cuppa too,” Harry called back over his shoulder, not wanting to turn away from the spectacle of another spectacular dusk.

Once the banging and the muttered complaints from the kitchen had stopped, Severus joined him on the patio, passing him a steaming mug as they rested their forearms on the railing.

“The fumes aren’t so bad tonight,” Harry said, wrinkling his nose as a stray gust of wind brought the smell of the swamp to them. The _glug-glug-glug_ of colourful mud bubbling and collapsing back in on itself was mildly hypnotic.

The brew in Harry’s hand warmed him as instantly as the press of Severus’ body along his side, as completely as Severus’ arm wrapped around his hips.

“The fairies seem to like it,” Severus said comfortably.


End file.
